Don Kichot z La Manchy/K5/05
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy W którym opisuje się ciekawa rozmowa Sancho Pansy z Juaną Pansa, jego małżonką. Tłumacz niniejszej historii powiada, że ten rozdział uważa za podrobiony, a to z tego powodu, iż Sancho Pansa, mówi w nim stylem daleko wyższym niż by się po nim spodziewać należało, i prawie jego rzeczy pojęcie, jak się zdaje, przechodzące; ale nie chciał go opuścić, bo poczytuje sobie za obowiązek tłumacza trzymać się wiernie oryginału. Sancho wrócił do siebie tak wesoły i uradowany, iż żona, z daleka spostrzegłszy go, poznała, iż coś dobrego się święci i zaraz go ciekawie pytała: — Cóż ci to jest, mój miły, żeś taki rozradowany? — O, moja kobieto — odpowie Sancho — ażebym tylko nie był taki kontent, to bym się jeszcze bardziej radował. — Ja cię nie rozumiem, mój mężu; cóż to ty mówisz? co to ma znaczyć, że nie możesz się radować, kiedyś kontent? albo to, jak kto kontent, to może być smutny? dalipan, głupia jestem na to. — A to widzisz moja kobieto, kontent jestem, bo jadę znów z panem Don Kichotem, który wyrusza w świat na różne przygody, a ja z nim jadę z potrzeby, bo jak Bóg da, to się znów capnie ze sto talarków, jak zeszłym razem; ale mi smutno ciebie opuszczać, moja Juano, i dzieci, i gdyby mi Pan Bóg był dał tyle dostatków, ażebym mógł siedzieć spokojnie na swoich śmieciach między wami i nie potrzebował się tłuc tam po świecie, to bym się jeszcze więcej radował, bo nie miałbym przykrości rozstawać się z wami; widzisz tedy i rozumiesz teraz, że mam rację? — Ech, Bóg świadkiem — odpowie Juana — że od czasu, jakeś przystał do tych rycerzy, to gadasz takim mądrym językiem, że kto cię tam zrozumie. — Bóg mnie zrozumie, moja kobieto — odpowie Sancho — i kwita; ale, moje serdeńko, pamiętajże mi przez te trzy dni doglądać należycie kłapoucha, żeby przecie na psa nie wyglądał, pakuj mu obroku, co zeżre, dojrzyj, czy tam nie ma czego naprawić wedle kulbaki i innego narzędzia; bo to człowiek jedzie nie na wesele, lecz w świat szeroki, kaci wiedzą kędy, na bitwy i zabijatyki z olbrzymami, dziwotworami i czarownikami; przyjdzie słuchać jęków, wycia i ryczeń, że aż włosy dębem na łbie stają, a wszystko by to jeszcze furda, gdyby tylko nie spotkać Jangwezów i Maurów zaklętych. Czy ty to rozumiesz, kobieto? — Domyślam się — odpowie Juana — że koniuszowie darmo chleba nie jedzą u panów i modlić się będę do Boga, by cię chronił od złej przygody. — Bo to, widzisz moja kobieto, gdybym ja się nie spodziewał zostać wkrótce władcą jakiej wyspy, to pewno bym na samą myśl o tym wszystkim padł ci tu trupem w tej godzinie, powiadam ci, zaraz w tej godzinie. — A niechże Bóg broni, najdroższy mój mężulku! — zawoła Juana — dajże ty pokój; lepszy rydz niż nic, żyjże już lepiej na swojej biedzie, ale żyj, a te wszystkie wielkie państwa, niech ich tam marności ogarną. Bez państw matka cię na świat urodziła, bez nich żyłeś aż do tej godziny, kiedy Bogu się podoba, obędziesz się bez nich i dalej; ileż to ludzi bez nich żyje na świecie, a dlatego żyją i dobrze im z tym; najlepsza potrawa z głodu przyprawa, a byle tej człeku nie zabrakło, to zje się zawsze smacznie. Ale nie przypominając, mój mężulku, jeżeli ci się trafi jak ślepej kurze ziarno, że się kiedyś zobaczysz z tymi państwami, pamietajże nie zapomnieć o swojej kobiecie i dziatkach. Mały nasz Sanchek skończył już piętnaście lat i czas by mu do szkoły, jeżeli ma iść na księdza wedle życzenia wuja; nasza Marychna już lat swych doszła, warto by jej dać męża; bo to nie ma co gadać, jej do ołtarza tak pilno, jak tobie do tej wyspy, a zawsze lepiej by jako bądź poswatać, niżeli co by się to miało skręcić na licho. — Słuchaj, kobieto, jak tylko zostanę władcą wyspy, to ci przysięgam, tak córkę za mąż wydać, że wszędzie będą ją zwali jejmością. — A niechże Bóg broni, nie chcę tego, mój mężu, wydaj ją za równego, lepiej jej z tym będzie; co jej tam po jedwabiach i pięknych trzewiczkach, szczęśliwsza będzie w chodakach i swojej sukmance. Właśnie by jej pasowało, ażeby ją jejmością nazywali! A toć by to zgłupiało na piękne, każdy by zaraz poznał, że to chłopskie nasienie. — O, jaka żeś ty głupia! — odpowie Sancho — co to za gadanie, w rok albo w dwa lata tak by się do państwa przyzwyczaiła, że obaczyłabyś, iż byłaby, jak drugie. — A niechże tam i tak będzie, niechaj zostanie jejmością, niech się dzieje wola Boża. Jeno, mój mężu, niech Bóg broni nad swój stan się wynosić. Wiesz co przysłowie powiada, że każdy powinien się swoim łokciem mierzyć. Pięknież by to było, gdybyśmy wydali córkę za jakiego barona, a on, jakby mu co do głowy przyszło, beształby ją niemiłosiernie, chamką i świniopaską nazywał? Nie, nie, mój mileńki, nie na tom wychowała córkę! Przywieź mi tylko kupę pieniędzy i basta, resztę mojej głowie pozostaw. Mamy tu we wsi Lopeza Toko, syna Guana, gracki chłopak, wszyscy go znają, wiem, że wpadła mu w oko nasza dziewka, to mąż dla niej jak ulał, będzie jej z nim dobrze, bo to i równy i osiądą tu nam pod okiem, a gdybyś ją wydał tam we dworze, w tych waszych pałacach, to byśmy już ani zięcia, ani dziecka na oko nie widzieli. — Dajże ty mi pokój, bezrozumna a uparta niewiasto — rzecze Sancho — czego ty mi w drogę włazisz i że ci się tak ubrdało, bronisz wydać córkę za takiego, z którego bym miał wnuki jaśnie wielmożne? Ale bez gniewu, słuchaj Juano: pamiętasz ty, co mój dziad gadał, że kiedy do drzwi kołacze fortuna, to i na ścieżaj''na ścieżaj'' — na oścież. otwieraj, bo potem próżno byś się żalił, drugi raz nie przyjdzie; i godziż się nam teraz, przez Bóg żywy, drzwi przed nosem jej zamykać, kiedy sama kołacze? Ru! na wodę, kiedy idzie; łapaj szczęście z przodu, ażebyś nie doznał zawodu. Ten to sposób mówienia Sancha i inne jego zdania poniżej wyłuszczone, naprowadziły tłumacza na myśl, że rozdział niniejszy musi być podrobiony. — Powiedzże mi, moja kobieto — mówił dalej Sancho — co tobie za muchy w nos wlazły? Czy ci to źle będzie, jak zostanę wielkorządcą i wydam córkę za kogo mi się podoba, że cię będą wszyscy nazywali jejmość panią Juaną Pansą i że w kościele będziesz siadała na aksamitnej ławce, a wszystkie kumoszki wściekać się będą z zazdrości? cóż to, chcesz już zgnić na tej biedzie i ani ruszyć się wyżej, jak malowana, ej, do licha śmiechu warto, tfu! Ale dajmy już temu pokój. Maryśka będzie hrabiną, choćbyś na łbie stawała, gadaj sobie, co chcesz. — Pamiętaj, pamiętaj, mój mężu — odpowie Juana — żeby te hrabstwa kością w gardle nie stanęły naszej córce. Rób ty sobie, co chcesz, a ja na hrabstwa żadne, ani na księstwa nie pozwolę; ty wiesz, mój miły, że ja zawsze byłam za równością i cierpieć nie mogę tych wszystkich pańskości, dali mi na chrzcie świętym imię Juany i nie przyczepiali do niego ani pani, ani panna, ojciec mój nazywa się Kaskajo, a ja nazywam się Juana Pansa, bo jestem twoją żoną, chociaż powinnam nazywać się Juana Kaskajo; co kraj, to obyczaj, a ja się mojego nazwiska nie wstydam i nie chcę go więcej ubarwiać, bo się boję, żeby mi nie zaciężyło, i nie będę się stroiła, jak baronowa, albo pani jaka, żeby się nie dostać na ludzkie języki. Oho, bo oni by to zaraz powiedzieli: patrzaj no ją, patrzaj, jaka mi pani, a niedawno za świniami chodziła, wczoraj jeszcze przędła u kołowrotka i było jej dobrze z chustką na głowie, a dziś, widzisz ją, jak się wystrychnęła w rogówki i bławaty, myślałby kto, że jej nie znamy. Póki Bóg łaskaw, że mi zdrowo zachowa pięć zmysłów, nie chcę, żeby sobie tak mną zęby wycierali, o! jako żywo nie zrobię tego. Ty sobie, mój miły, rób jak chcesz, bądź sobie wielkorządcą, baronem albo prezesem, co ci się podoba, ubieraj się jak pan, kiedy masz ochotę, ale mnie z córką od tego wara! Chybabym już torby sieczki nie ważyła. Uczciwa kobieta nie wyłazi z domu na wałęsy, lecz siedzi i pilnuje gospodarki, jak Pan Bóg przykazał, a cnotliwe dziewczęta bawią się przy robocie. To tam te wielkie panie niechaj się firtają jak frygi, bo one palce mają od parady, a nie do roboty, jedź, mój miły mężu, jedź sobie z panem Don Kichotem, a my w domu będziemy cicho siedziały, jakeśmy siedziały. Bóg nas nie opuści. Ale skądże się to twemu panu to Don wzięło, jego ojciec, ani dziad nigdy tego nie mieli. — Przez Bóg żywy! kobieto, czy ciebie czarci opętali — zawoła Sancho — czy co? Gdzie żeś ty się, u milion diabłów, tego wszystkiego wyuczyła, co mi tak prawisz jak z rękawa, skądże ci się wzięły te wszystkie kaskaje, rogówki, prezesy? Co to ma za sens z tym, co ja mówię? Idźże ty sobie do licha, głupia babo, kiedy ci się we łbie przewróciło. Juściż muszę ci tak powiedzieć i mam rację, bo gęś ma więcej rozumu, niż ty; widział to kto, żeby samej od szczęścia uciekać. Gdybym to ja ci powiadał, że córka nasza musi skoczyć na łeb z wieży jakiej, albo latać po świecie, jak infantka Urraka, to byś miała przyczynę się gniewać, ale kiedy ci powiadam, że ani się obejrzysz, jak ją na panią wykieruję i spod słomianej strzechy pod baldachim poprowadzę i posadzę na aksamitach, jakich wszystkie Almadusy marokańskie w całym pokoleniu nigdy nie mieli, to czego się ty fochasz, czego jak najęta ozorem pytlujesz? — A to wiesz czego, mój miły, oto widzisz ludzie powiadają: zakryj biedę czym chcesz, a ona zawsze śmierdzi. Na biednego to ledwie okiem rzucą, a na bogatego oczy wytrzeszczają, a jeśli bogaty był wprzód biednym, to psy na nim wieszają, i jak raz zaczną, to końca i miary nie ma. — Ja ci na to, moja niebogo — rzecze Sancho — takie rzeczy powiem, żeś ich w życiu nie słyszała, a z palca ich nie wyssałem, ani z własnej głowy nie wziąłem, tylko ci powiem, co ksiądz gadał zeszłego postu z ambony. Żebyś miała pamięć nie jak kura, to byś wiedziała, jak on mówił, że co oczy widzą, tym się i głowa pasie, a co z oczu, to i z myśli; dziś jak cię widzą, tak piszą, a co wczora to fora ze dwora, co było a nie jest, nie pisze się w rejestr (to, co dalej mówić będzie Sancho, tak dalece wyższym się nad rozum jego zdaje, że tłumacz na tym właśnie opiera przypuszczenie swoje, jakoby rozdział niniejszy nie był autentyczny). I taka to prawda — prawił dalej — że kiedy widzimy człowieka w dobrych pierzach strojnie przybranego i liczną służbą otoczonego, to szanujemy go zaraz, pomimo chęci nawet i pomimo szemrania, chociaż dobrze pamiętamy, żeśmy go dawniej w biedzie widzieli, a to dlatego, że już nie jest tym, czym był, i że patrzymy tylko na to, czym jest. Położenie, w którym się dziś znajduje, okrywa zapomnieniem dawny stan jego. I ten, co go szczęście wyniosło nad innych i na wysokim urzędzie postawiło, jeżeli przy tym jest cnotliwy i szlachetny, niemniej zasługuje na uszanowanie i miłość, jak ci, co z wysokich rodów idą, bo żyje tak, jakby był zacnie urodzonym i ze wszech miar na to zasługuje. Tylko złośliwi i zazdrośni pamiętają mu stan dawny i zawsze mu to wyrzucają. — Ja ciebie nic nie rozumiem, mój mężu — rzecze Juana — rób sobie co chcesz, tylko już mnie łba nie kotłuj tymi swoimi oracjami i filozofiami, a jeżeli już się tak zeprzesz na to... — Ależ uprzesz, uprzesz, mówi się, kobieto, nie zaprzesz — rzecze Sancho. — E! nie bałamuciłbyś próżno, mój mężu, gadam jak Bóg dał i dobrze mi z tym. Ale chcę mówić, jeżeli tak koniecznie masz być wielkorządcą, to dobrze byłoby, żebyś wziął z sobą syna naszego, Sanchka, bo by się zawczasu włożył do tych rządów, to najlepiej, jak się dzieci od rodziców rzemiosła wyuczą. — Jak zostanę wielkorządcą — rzekł Sancho — to przyślę po niego pocztę, a tobie zaraz pieniądze, gdyż będę ich miał kupę, bo nikt nie odmawia pożyczki wielkorządcy; każ go ubrać pięknie, żeby go nie poznali, czym jest, i żeby wyglądał, jak powinien wyglądać. — No, no, przyślij tylko pieniędzy, już ja go wystrychnę, że aż miło. — Tak tedy, moja żono — rzecze Sancho — a co do tego, zgoda z nami, że córka zostanie hrabiną? — A niechże Bóg broni — zawołała Juana — wolę niech ją ziemia pochłonie, niżbym ją widzieć miała hrabiną. Ale powtarzam ci raz jeszcze, rób, co ci się tylko podoba. Wy, mężczyźni, wy jesteście panowie, a my białogłowy wasze sługi. I zaczęło zaraz płakać rzewnymi łzami biedne kobiecisko, jak gdyby już córkę straciło i pogrzebać ją miało. Sancho ją uspakajał, zaręczając, że się postara jak najdłużej nie robić z niej hrabiny i poszedł zaraz do Don Kichota zająć się przygotowaniami do odjazdu. ----